


Tumblr Sory Week: My Submissions

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Sory, Dalton Sory, Disney Sory, Future Sory, M/M, Musical Sory, Short Stories, Time Period Sory, Tumblr Week, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories submitted for Tumblr's Sory Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Baby Sory

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Notes: This little collection of stories is in celebration of Tumblr’s Sory Week. Each day has a theme, and people share their stories, pictures, whatever they can make that goes with the theme. I rated this T for Teen to be safe, since I have no idea what I might put in the later stories. If you care to join in, or see other submissions, visit http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sory+week or http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sory for all kinds of awesome Sam and Rory related goodies. ☺_

**

Lost and Found

**

 

Little seven year old Sammy Evans waved to his mother as he had just made it to the very top of the rocket shaped slide on the playground. It was a Saturday and the weather was unusually nice out, so Mrs. Evans had decided to treat her young son to a day at the park. 

Sammy was about to duck into the large tube slide when he heard a commotion. It sounded like a bunch of kids were shouting at each other. Giving in to child’s curiosity, he stood back up and looked down below. From the top of the little tower he could see almost the entire playground. Off to the side was a little boy, sitting in a wooden boat, several other boys shouting at him. 

Never one to like seeing other kids being made fun of, Sammy dove down the slide and took off running toward the little wooden boat. The little boy had wedged himself against the bow, as if he were afraid to try and run away. The walls of the play-boat were too high for the little boy to be seen, except from above. 

“Hey!” Sammy shouted at the three boys blocking the exit from the boat. “Stop picking on him!” he shouted, putting his hands on his hips. “You just leave him alone, or else!”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, kid?” the tall red headed boy demanded. He looked to be maybe a year or two older than Sammy, but the blonde boy never backed down from defending someone else. 

“I’ll beat you up!” Sammy shouted, scrunching his face up in a scowl. 

The skinny boy started to laugh, but Sammy ran up to him and kicked him right in the leg with all his might.

“Ow! Why did you do that!?” the red headed boy asked, tears welling up in his eyes. “We was just playin’ with him!”

“You were being mean! Go away and leave him alone. Play with kids your own age!” Sammy shouted, glaring hard. 

The short, stubby black boy who had been observing his friend being kicked tugged on the tall boy’s arm. 

“Hey, come on Ricky, let’s go. This kid’s crazy,” the boy said.

Ricky scowled at Sammy, but hopped away with his short tubby friend and their third cohort. As they wandered away giggling, the third little boy, turned his head around to watch as Sammy glared at them. 

“Come on, Davey, let’s go,” the tubby boy demanded.

“Okay, Okay, I’m coming Zi!” 

When the three bullies were a safe distance away, Sammy turned around to glimpse the little brown haired boy, huddled up in the boat, his face red and tear streaked. Sam stepped up into the boat and sat down in front of the boy.

“It’s okay, kid, they’re gone.”

The five year old looked up at him with wide, bright blue eyes, and smiled. Sammy smiled back and the little boy eased up a little. 

“So, what’s your name, kid? I’m Sam, but everybody calls me Sammy,” the blonde boy said, grinning.

“I’m Rory. Everybody calls me Rory,” the brown haired boy said. Both of them started to giggle at his little unintended joke. 

“Why didn’t your mommy make them go away?” Sammy asked, looking around. 

Rory frowned. “I don’t know where she is. I turned around and she was gone!” He started to cry again, but Sammy stood up, pulling on the small boy’s arm. 

“Don’t cry, Rory. We’ll go get my mommy to find her!” Sammy declared. He took Rory’s hand and started to lead him toward his own mother. “Hey, what do you have there?” he asked, noticing Rory was clutching something between his small fingers.

Rory held it up. It was a small green stem with four leaves on it. “It’s a clover. Momma says it brings good luck.”

“Oh wow, that’s neat. You better keep it for a long time!” 

Sammy waved to his mother, his new friend in tow. “Well who is this you have with you, Sammy?” the woman asked, leaning down to look at the boy.

“This is Rory. He was being picked on, but I saved him!” Sammy said proudly. 

“Oh, that was nice of you, dear. Hi, Rory,” Mrs. Evans said kindly. Rory hid himself nervously behind Sammy, still holding on to his hand.

“Don’t be afraid, Rory. This is my mommy. She can help find your mommy, okay?”

The little blue eyed boy nodded, staring up at Mrs. Evans and finally emerging from behind Sammy. “He lost his mommy. We can find her, right?” Sammy asked enthusiastically.

“We sure can, honey. Rory, where did you last see your mommy at?” Rory pointed in the direction of a tall fence with trees on the other side. Mrs. Evans smiled and nodded. She knew exactly what had happened. She led her song and his new friend across the playground and behind the fence. On the other side was another section of the park, and on the far side, they could see a dark haired woman talking frantically to a man running an ice cream cart.

“Is that your mommy over there?” Mrs. Evans asked, pointing at the fretting woman. 

“Yes!” Rory cried. He started running, still holding Sammy’s hand, the two boys making a beeline for the cart. When the woman noticed two children running toward her, she cried out.

“Rory! There you are, baby!” she exclaimed, kneeling down and throwing her arms around her son. “Oh I was so worried, I couldn’t find you anywhere!”

Sammy smiled, happy to see the boy reunited with his mother. At that point, Mrs. Evans had made her way up to them. “Hi, I’m Sammy’s mom. You must be Rory’s mom?”

“Oh yes, yes. So you’re the one who found him?” she asked gratefully.

Mrs. Evans shook her head. “Oh no, it was Sammy here who found him. He said he chased off some bullies and wanted to help him find his mommy.”

“It looks like he did a very good job. Thank you so much, Sammy!” the woman said. Sammy was grinning with a sense of accomplishment. The woman looked up at Mrs. Evans. “Can I?” she asked, nodding toward the ice cream cart.

Mrs. Evans nodded, smiling at her. “Of course. I think they both earned it.”

Rory’s mother turned toward the man at the cart and paid for two ice cream cones. The man handed them down to the boys, whose eyes were as wide as their smiles at the tasty treat. 

“Mommy, you were right! Clovers are magic! I had mine and it brought Sammy and his mommy!” Rory exclaimed. He held out his clover to Sammy. “Here, Sammy. I want you to have it. We’re friends now.” Sammy took the small clover from his new friend and gazed at it adoringly. He held on to it with one hand while using the other to eat his cone. 

“It looks like we need to set up a play date for these two then,” Mrs. Evans suggested. “Rory’s free to come over and play with Sammy anytime he wants to.”

“The same for Sammy. We’d love to have him come play with Rory,” his mother replied. The two women shared smiles with one another, both happy their boys made a new friend. 

Ten years later, Sammy would ask Rory to be his boyfriend. Three years after that, he asked Rory to be his husband. And two years after that, they adopted their first child – a little baby boy that just so happened to have one green eye, and one blue eye, and hair the color of sand – a perfect mixture of blonde and brown.


	2. Day 2 - Genderbender Sory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author’s Notes: This is the best I can do for a genderbender type story. I’m not really ‘into’ genderbending, but the theme is set, so I tried my best. It’s entirely silly, and kind of dumb, but as long as it makes someone somewhere giggle, I have succeeded._

**

What About Now?

**

 

Rory sat on the edge of the stage in the auditorium, swinging his legs back and forth. He had noticed that his boyfriend, Sam, had been acting a little strange lately. Maybe it had something to do with the kiss that he and Mercedes had to perform for the musical they were working on. Rory knew they had a history, perhaps that sparked something inside him.

“Hey, why do you look so glum?” Sam asked, sitting down next to him. “You got the lead role, what’s to be sad about?” 

Rory shrugged. “Oh, I dunno,” he replied with a fake smile. “Do you ever miss girls?” he asked after a moment.

“Wait, huh?” Sam asked, bewildered. “What kind of question is that?”

Rory shrugged again. “I was just wondering. I mean, I’m the only guy for you so far, so I was wondering if you missed being with girls.”

“I guess so, sometimes,” Sam replied. “But that’s in the past now. I’m with you, and I’m happy.” He leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek. 

“What was so great about girls anyway?” the young teen inquired, avoiding eye contact for no reason Sam could figure out.

Sam scratched his head. “Uh, I… I dunno. They smell nice. Their skin is soft and smooth. They look good in makeup. Then there’s you know, boobs. I have no idea why, but for some reason those are fun to play with.”

“What about down below? What’s so great about that? I mean, a guy can give you both if you, you know, put it there.” Rory blushed, knowing that Sam was grinning at the idea of sex with him.

“You ask too many silly questions, baby. Damn the girls, I like my guy. I like you,” Sam said. He kissed him again, then got up to leave. “I have to get going, I’m supposed to start my deliveries in about fifteen minutes. You need a ride home?”

Rory shook his head. “No. I’m okay. I got a ride. Thanks!” They parted with one more kiss, and then Rory hid in the dressing room, waiting until everyone else was gone.

So he likes smooth skin, makeup, and boobs. Well, I can do something about two of those. 

Rory grabbed a few miscellaneous supplies and set them on the counter. An idea hit him, and he started to rummage through the costume racks until he found what he wanted. The props box was next.

Rory snuck into the bathroom and took off his pants. You want soft smooth skin, you can have it, he thought. With that, he turned on the hot water, propped one leg on the sink, sprayed some shaving cream on it, and then carefully applied a razor. He wasn’t a very hairy boy to begin with, so it didn’t take him long to denude his legs of hair. He then sucked in his breath as he moved on to the next task.

Praying to everything holy that nobody caught him, he stood there, stark naked, and began to rid himself of every last bit of hair from the neck down. He then covered himself with lotion and rubbed it in until it felt just right. 

After that, he took his costume selections and put them on. It was an odd combination, but he had no idea what female fashion was like anyhow. Shrugging his shoulders, appeased that his outfit was acceptable, he sat in front of the mirror and began to apply some makeup. He wasn’t the best at it, but by the time he was done, it actually looked pretty good. 

Satisfied with his getup, he sent Sam a text message and asked him to meet him at the school after work. Sam texted back and said he’d be there, and seemed concerned what was going on.

When Sam arrived he didn’t see Rory anywhere. At least, he didn’t think he saw him. All he saw was some girl, and she was signaling to him. Feeling like he was in the plot of a bad horror movie, Sam walked over to her. 

“Uh, hey, have you seen a guy walking around here? About my height, brown hair, Irish accent?” Sam asked. The girl turned around and faced him, and Sam’s eyes went wide, his jaw agape.

“Rory!?” He exclaimed.

Rory smiled at him. “What the hell are you doing, Ror?” Sam asked with confusion. “Why are you in that get up?”

Rory reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand. “This is what you wanted, right, Sam? What you really wanted,” he said, almost sadly. Sam noticed right away that his hand felt silky smooth. Rory was wearing a modest cocktail dress that stopped just above his knees, and a pair of heels. He had on a dark brown wig that was pulled back in a low ponytail. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, freaked out. His boyfriend was standing there, in makeup, a wig, and a dress. Totally not how he thought his day was going to end.

“You said you liked makeup, and smooth skin,” Rory replied simply.

“But Ror, you don’t exactly have a forest on you, ya know,” Sam replied, looking him up and down.

Rory grinned and took Sam’s hand, and pulled it down toward the bottom of the dress, running his fingertips up his thigh. Sam trembled at the smooth skin that he had not expected to feel. It was completely hairless! As Rory dragged his hand further up the dress, he reached his groin, which Sam also found, was lacking any hair. 

“Whoa, this is not what I was thinking,” Sam said. “At least you still have, you know, that.” He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Not much I can do about that. Not much I can do about not having boobs either. Just this stuffing inside this dress,” the Irish boy replied. He leaned forward to kiss Sam, dropping his hand.

Sam pulled back. “No, no, no, no, this isn’t what I wanted, Rory. You’re a guy. I want a guy. I want you. When you asked me those questions, I didn’t think you’d do this. Take this stuff off, wash your face. Put your normal clothes back on. Your body hair will grow back. Just, this isn’t what I wanted from you.”

Rory looked down at his feet, embarrassed. He started to tear up. “But… you liked girls so much, I thought maybe… I thought maybe this would be better for you.”

Sam lifted up Rory’s chin with his fingertips. “No, you don’t need to change anything about yourself. I like you how you are. Or were, or you know what I mean. I want you how you were before you got all Boy George on me.”

“Oh. Well, I guess, uh, well, can we forget I ever did this? I feel really stupid and…” Rory started to cry, hiding his face with his hands.

Sam pulled his hands away and kissed him. “Don’t worry about it. But uh, since you got all this on, why don’t we uh… let’s sneak back into the dressing room and maybe… fool around a little. I hate to think you got all dressed up for nothing.”

Sam took his hand and led him back inside, getting very frisky with his hands the entire way to the dressing room.

“Hey! Rory! Wake up!” The young Irishman suddenly popped his eyes open at the sound of Sam’s voice above him. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Rory asked, confused. He was staring at Sam’s face, hovering atop him. “How did I get down here? I don’t remember falling asleep.”

Sam helped him sit up, rubbing his head. “You fell of the side of the stage and hit your head. I think you got knocked out for a minute.”

Rory shook his head and started to laugh. “Yeah, I guess I did. I was dreaming I think.” He started to have a fit of convulsive laughter as he recalled his dream.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked, confused.

“Oh nothing! I just had a really funny dream is all. Come on, let’s go get something to snack on, I’m hungry.” Rory got up and the two boyfriends went to the cafeteria to hunt down the snacks. Rory got a red popsicle and started sucking on it. Sam looked over at him and giggled.

“It looks like you have red lipstick on!” Sam said, leaning over and kissing him.

“You’re not into that sort of thing are you? Guys in makeup and stuff?” Rory asked, feeling a weird sense of déjà vu.

“Oh hell no! I want my man to be a man. Or rather I want my man to be you,” Sam replied confidently. 

Rory smirked. “Good, because if you think for one minute I’m dressing up in a cocktail dress and makeup, you got another thought coming.”

Rory never did reveal his dream to Sam. Seventy years later, he took that secret to the grave with him, a memory that made him giggle right until the end.


	3. Day 3 - Musical Sory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author’s Notes: This was a really tough one for me, because I can’t write songs, I’m not good at songfics, I don’t draw or anything like that, so trying to fit something to do with music and Sory is hard to do when the entire show, Glee, is about singing. So this is about the best I can do… It’s about a music lesson. It’s incredibly short, but again, it’s an effort ☺ The next four days themes should be a breeze though!_

**Guitar Lessons**

“Come on, Sam, teach me to play your guitar!” the young Irishman insisted. He and Sam were hanging around in the choir room, Sam playing his guitar. Rory had wanted to learn for a long time, but Sam never got around to actually showing him. He could have asked Puck, but he wasn’t head over heels for Puck.

“Not right now, I’m ready to go home,” Sam whined. “Why not later?”

Rory stomped his foot. “Because it’s always later! I want to learn now!” he demanded. 

Sam grinned. “I love it when you get all bossy. Fine we’ll learn now. Come here,” he said, getting up off the stool he was on. 

“Have a seat,” he instructed. Rory sat up on the stool, propping his feet on the bottom rung. “Okay, now hold this,” he added, handing the guitar to the boy, throwing the strap over his shoulder.

“It’s kind of heavy,” the younger teen noted. “You don’t get tired holding on to this thing all the time?”

The blonde shook his head. “Nope. It’s not that heavy. Now hold it like this,” Sam said, taking the boy’s fingers and placing them correctly on the neck of the instrument. 

“Okay, the other hand you use to actually strum the strings. You use your hand up here to press down on the strings to choose what note you wanna play. Here, try it,” Sam said, standing back a moment. Rory took the pick and struck the wires, moving his fingers from place to place on the neck, playing random notes that sounded awful together.

“Wow, this is hard,” Rory stated, still struggling with his finger movements.

Sam smiled at him. “That’s because you don’t know what note you’re playing. Try doing this,” he said, moving his fingers up and down the instrument. “Start with this finger here, and this one here, then strum. Okay, then move these fingers up here, and strum again.” Sam showed him a total of three notes, making a chord. 

“Okay, now play that chord over a few times.” Rory nodded and did so, sliding his fingers up and down as he plucked the strings. It sounded better, but not as good as when Sam did it. 

Sam stood back and thought a minute. “Hmm… Okay, try this.” Sam closed the distance between them and leaned close, his abs pressing up against the guitar. He was nose to nose with the Irish boy.

“T-try what?” Rory asked nervously. Sam closed the final inch and pressed his lips against Rory’s, feeling the softness of his virgin lips. When he pulled back, Rory let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“How was that?” Sam asked, grinning like a schoolboy. 

Rory blushed. “It was nice. But what’s that got to do with a guitar lesson?”

Sam smiled again and stepped back. “Each time you get a chord right, you get a kiss.”

“That’s three notes, right?”

The blonde nodded. “Yep. So just think, if you play an entire song…”

“Then I get more kisses!” Rory exclaimed happily. And so, the young teen followed every instruction Sam gave him, moved his fingers exactly where he was supposed to, and started playing chords one after the other. He had a long way to go to make it through an entire song, but with this kind of motivation, how could he resist?

Three weeks later, Sam and Rory were kissing passionately, the guitar between them, their lips locking for several minutes. They lost count of the number of kisses involved, but Sam wasn’t worried about it. Rory deserved a reward, after all he just finished playing his first complete song on the guitar, and Sam had promised to reward him for work well done.


	4. Day 4 - Time Period Sory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author’s Notes: Finally, something I can manage! Putting our boys back in time. Should I sing the Time Warp now? Let’s do the time warp agaaaaaiiiinnnnn!_

**The Tale of Trouty the Kid**

The saloon doors closed shut behind the tall man who just walked in. His boots clunked on the wooden floor and the metal on his belt and holster clinked with each step. His green eyes scanned the room for anyone he happened to know. 

“Howdy there Miss Rachel,” he said to one of waitresses, tipping his hat. 

“Howdy there, Sam!” she replied with a big smile. She sat down at the table she was delivering a drink to and started flirting with the cowboy sitting there, Big Finn. He was a ladies’ man, having been with most of the waitresses and dancing girls at the bar. The only one left was Miss Tina, a right nice girl dating a Chinaman. Nobody was quite sure if she was from China herself or one of them Japanese folk, but she was always bright and cheerful and ready to lend a hand tending to the horses.

Sitting off on the far side was Pole Eyed Puck, drunk as a skunk and passed out on the table. Rumor had it he had impregnated Miss Quinn out of wedlock and now her father was trying to get some gold out of him. They all called him Pole Eyed on account of him thinking with his pole with one eye.

“Howdy there Mr. Abrams,” Sam said, taking off his hat and sitting at the bar. “Let me get one of them glasses of whiskey. Been a long day.”

The bartender wasn’t as short as he appeared to be. He had been in a horse riding accident when he was just a tyke and messed up both his legs. He sat on a stool that had – now get this – it had wheels! Big wheels on either side of it, and some on the front, too, for steerin’. Ole’ Artie Abrams sure did manage right good behind that bar. His chair was up high enough to reach anything he needed, and most of the patrons were good friends with him. 

“Sure thing, Trouty. Anything you wanna get offa your chest?” the bartender asked, wheeling around to get a glass and a bottle of whiskey. 

“Naw, I’ll be alright. Just tired, running off them hookers from ole’ Jane Adams’ clan. They’re always stealing something or other from passers by, and let me tell you, ole Artie, when I see that goin’ on I just gotta stop and help ‘em.”

“That’s right good of you, there, Sam. That’s why they call you Trouty the Kid, because you just a big kid lookin’ out for the little man,” Artie commented. Actually, the reason they called him Trouty the Kid was because he had a big mouth with full thick lips. Lots of the ladyfolk were trying to get a chance at kissing those big lips but Trouty didn’t seem to have any interest in them.

Sam nodded to the bartender and turned around in his seat, observing the room. He noticed there was a new guy in the bar, fiddling with the piano. He had some sheet music he was leafing through and seemed real intent on what he was doing. 

Sam watched him with interest, intrigued because he wasn’t dressed like the cowboys. He had on some cheap looking pants held up by suspenders, some ragged looking shoes, and a green shirt. He had a hat on his head that looked different than any hat Sam had seen before. 

“Hey Artie, who’s the new kid?” Sam asked, nodding toward the piano. 

“Aw, shucks, Sam, he’s just the piano player. He ain’t nothin’ special. Talks funny and everything too,” Artie replied, going back to washing glasses in the trough of water.

Sam nodded and turned back around, his eyes constantly wandering over toward the newcomer. Something about him seemed a little different than most people. He didn’t look like a beggar, he looked more like a countryman, the hard working kind. Sam was still staring at his hat when the man fumbled with something on the piano, the lid slamming shut, startling the guy into dropping all his sheet music on the floor. 

Something compelled Trouty to get off the stool and go help him out. He seemed frustrated and the rest of the bar was laughing at him. He didn’t like to see anyone getting picked on, it just didn’t seem right. Folk shouldn’t be mocking each other, they should be kind to them, or at least keep their mouths shut. 

He knelt down and picked up the sheets of music and looked up at the man, seeing his face for the first time. He was young! Younger than Trouty thought at first. He couldn’t be no older than fifteen or sixteen. The second thing he noticed was that the boy had the brightest, bluest eyes he ever did see. Sam couldn’t help but stare. 

“C-can I have me sheet music back, please?” the kid stuttered, speaking in some strange way that sounded foreign, but Sam had never heard before. 

Sam snapped out of his daze. “Uh yeah, sure. Here ya go,” he said, handing the sheets back to the boy.

“T=thanks, mister. That’s awfully kind of you,” the young man said, not helping but staring into the blonde man’s eyes. 

Sam smiled. “Never seen you ‘round here before. New in town?”

The kid looked at him, obviously nervous that this cowboy had not only helped him, but was still talking to him real friendly like. “Y-yes, sir. I’m one of them Irishmen that came over. Not a lot of us running around yet.”

Trouty scratched his chin, thinking things over. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Rory Flanagan, sir,” the boy answered, gulping. He must have thought this cowboy was about to string him up by his feet in the town square or something. Instead, he stuck out his hand. 

“Sam Evans, but everybody around here calls me Trouty the Kid. Nice to meet ya there Rory Flanagan,” the tall cowboy said, shaking his hand. “Got any friend around here?”

Rory shook his head as a sad look crossed his features. “Nobody seems to wanna be friends with an Irishman. Only reason Mr. Abrams over there let me play was because I agreed to give him half the gold he made.”

Sam smiled at him. “Well how ‘bout this then Rory Flanagan, I’ll be your friend. I like different folk, they’re right more interesting than regular folk.”

“Wow, that’s great, sir!” Rory replied with a grin.

“Just one thing, kid. Quit callin’ me sir. Friends don’t call each other sir, they call each other by their names. You call me Sam or Trouty, got me?” Sam said, giving him a polite smile.

“O-okay. Sure thing,” the young Irishman replied. “Uh… you wanna hear me play this piano?”

Sam grabbed himself a stool and sat down next to the nervous kid. “Sure do. Why you so nervous, kid?”

“All of them were laughing at me a minute ago.”

“Don’t you mind them. You just get to playin’ and I bet they’ll stop laughing and start clappin’. Maybe even get one of them there dancin’ girls paying you some attention,” Sam assured him. 

Rory blushed at the mention of dancing girls. “But I don’t want any dancing girls,” he said all in a rush. When Sam said he didn’t understand him, he repeated it. 

“Oh, okay. So you one of them there guys who likes some dancing guys then, right?” Sam asked. Rory nervously nodded his head. “Y-yeah. Irishman and different like that. No wonder nobody wants to be my friend.”

Sam out a hand on the boy’s shoulder and got closer to his ear and whispered. “I tell you a secret there, Rory Flanagan. I like them there dancing guys, too. We can be friends and watch them dancing guys together.”

Rory blushed a deeper shade of red. “R-really?”

“Really. So how about you get to playing that piano and get your applause and then I buy you one of them drinks over there. I happen to know that bartender keeps a jug of Irish whiskey behind that shelf over there. I bet if I give him an extra tip he might just let us have some,” Sam said, sitting up straight again. 

Rory grinned at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling. “T-thank you, Sam, er Trouty. Er Sam.”

“Just you call me Sam. I like the way you say it in that Irishman voice of yours. Come on, hurry up so I can buy you that there drink,” the cowboy urged. Rory smiled and turned to the piano and started to play. 

Sam had been right. As soon as he got playing good, he started to sing as well, and the entire saloon of people started to dance along, clapping and having a right good time. They asked for more, and Rory, he played more, and sang some more, and Miss Rachel and Miss Quinn started dancing away, Big Finn even taking Miss Rachel by the hand and twirling her around. 

“See, kid. You’re a hit. I think everything will be just fine now. You stick with me and we’ll have a right good time.”

Trouty the Kid was right, and the Musical Irishman followed him all around the wild west, playing his piano and singing. They became such good friends, they were more than friends. In fact, one day they even became secret lovers, and everybody knew them as Trouty the Kid and his Musical Irishman.


	5. Day 5 - Dalton Sory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author’s Notes: Dalton academy, kind of a strange theme, but hey, I can work it. I bet our boys would look hot in those blazers. Also, it sort of bends the character’s a little bit, but this is just kind of a far out there kind of fic anyway._

**

Sebastian’s Secret Society

**

Dalton Academy, one of the premier private schools in Ohio, former school of Blaine Anderson. New home to Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan. The boys had left McKinley High when the harassment got to be too much for them. Rory was being shoved into lockers more than he used to, he was being verbally berated, and even was subjected to teachers making fun of his accent. What he needed was a zero tolerance policy.

When Rory’s parents decided Dalton was the answer, Sam became distraught. The teasing wasn’t as bad for him, being much more physically intimidating and able to hold his own, but there was no way he could make it from day to day putting up with the crap without Rory by his side. Dalton was where he needed to be. 

Blaine had insisted the two of them try out for the Warblers. If they weren’t going to be part of New Directions anymore, at least the Warblers could benefit from their talents. The very first day they appeared for tryouts, they met Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian was very obviously conceited, self involved, and spoiled. There was something about him that Sam right away didn’t like, but Rory was anxious to make friends and looked right through his faults. That was just him, Rory always looked for the best in people.

The Warblers welcomed them with open arms, happy to have fresh talent. Sebastian made it no secret, either, that the two boys had become instant favorites. He gave them both solos right away, as well as offered to practice with them one on two. More importantly, was that the teasing and harassment was gone. They could walk down the halls in safety, and be respected by their peers.

A month after Sam and Rory had been at Dalton, Sebastian approached them, ushering them to an empty classroom. “I want to invite the two of you to join my little… elite… society,” he whispered. 

Sam was skeptical. “What’s so secret about this society?”

Sebastian grinned slyly. “It’s for people like the three of us. For us to bond, if you will. We meet at a certain place, at a certain time, twice a week. It’s very hush hush, if you know what I mean.” 

“That sounds kind of fun, right Sam? A way to make friends with other gay and bi guys, don’t you think?” Rory asked, again oblivious to the somewhat sinister way Sebastian explained the purpose of the club.

“Come on, we need more people like us to join together, share that common bond. Make friends. There aren’t many of us, just eight. The two of you would make ten.” Sebastian grinned, paying special attention to Rory, obviously the easier of the two to sway.

Rory tugged at Sam’s arm impatiently. “Come on, let’s do it. I want some friends here. Let’s go. If we don’t like it, we can leave. Come on,” the teen pleaded. 

Sam sighed in defeat. “Alright, we’ll check it out.”

Sebastian smiled. “Good. Meet in the basement at ten. The door will be unlocked,” he instructed. He then walked off, grinning like a cat.

That evening, the boys snuck back into the school, still wearing their uniforms. As Sebastian had said, the outside entrance to the basement was unlocked. The basement was warm inside, and dark. The only light came from a few lanterns that the current members were holding.

Sebastian himself stood in the middle of the room, wearing a black cloak that covered him from head to toe, the hood shadowing his face, except for his mouth.

“Welcome to our two newest members of the Secret Society, Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan. We’re pleased you have come,” Sebastian announced in an overly ceremonial tone. It was obvious he was putting on an act.

The other members of the so called secret society stood around them in a loose circle, holding their lanterns and watching them. 

“Before you can officially join, you have an initiation that you must complete,” Sebastian said.

“I knew this was craziness,” Sam said, frustrated. “Come on, Rory, let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, Sam, let’s see what this is about. We don’t have to do it, let’s just see what it is,” Rory protested quietly. Sam sighed but went along with it. Rory’s happiness was important to his own happiness. 

“Good choice,” Sebastian said confidently. “There are a couple of things you must do. First, you must bare yourselves before us, allow us to see that you trust and have no shame.” As if leading my example, Sebastian let his cloak drop to the floor, revealing his nude body. The other Warblers did the same, leaving Sam and Rory the only two clothed teens in the room. 

“Come now, we’re all family here,” Sebastian urged, looking both boys up and down hungrily.

Sam was angry. “What’s the point of this little club, Sebastian? It seems pretty gross to me,” he demanded firmly. 

Sebastian smiled. “Our kind are not welcome in this world in many places. We have to join hands and support one another in these troubling times. We must…” He began to approach the pair, stealthily moving past the other members and appearing behind them. “We’re family. We… we live to make our lives better.”

“By being naked?” Sam asked, his voice thick with disgust.

“We celebrate one another, Sam. We come together as friends, and friends want to see each other in pleasure. We make sure that we are all in pleasurable states.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re just full of shit.”

Sebastian smirked. “Well, obviously you have no interest. Perhaps Rory?” He turned to the young Irish lad with a questioning look. “What do you make of this? Will you leave this boy, and join us?”

Rory’s eyes darted from face to face, locking onto Sam’s last. His eyes bore into him, giving him resolve. “No, thank you. I don’t associate with whores. Sam is enough for me, and all I want. You can have your brothel down here all you want.”

Sam grinned. He was so proud of Rory for standing up for himself. He was usually awkward, naïve, easily swayed. Not this time. This time, his handsome boyfriend stood on his own two feet, making a firm decision without any help or protection from Sam.

“Come on, let’s go,” Sam said, taking Rory by the hand. “I think I’ve had enough of Dalton.”

“Me, too. If this is the kind of stuff they’re about, I don’t need it. I’d rather have to fight to survive at McKinley than be reduced to a whore,” Rory replied. 

“I bet Blaine wasn’t part of this,” Sam mentioned. “This had to be all Sebastian’s bright idea.

“It’s their stupidity. They just lost two potential friends because they would rather have an orgy than a conversation,” Rory replied with a smile, leaning on Sam’s shoulder. 

The very next day, both boys had been to the principal’s office of Dalton to de-register, and leave a bug in his ear about Sebastian’s little group. By week’s end, Sam and Rory had returned to McKinley, stronger boys. 

A week later, Sebastian Smythe was expelled from Dalton Academy, and sent to a mental institution on the grounds of sex addiction.

Sam and Rory? They lived happily in a monogamous relationship, marrying five years later, and adopting their first child two years after that. Further proof that nobody needed Sebastian’s Secret Society.


	6. Day 6 - Disney Sory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author’s Notes: Only one day left. This has been fun. In this story, I am bringing the Damian out in Rory. For those who were unaware, Damian’s favorite movie is Toy Story 3, and he sleeps with a Woody….. You know, the character? A plush doll? *snicker* So he sleeps with two Woo- oh nevermind._

**

The Great Woody Search

**

For his sixteenth birthday, Sam was taking his boyfriend to the great land of Orlando, Florida to visit Disney World. He had never been there, but everyone he knew had been before, and there was just something special in general about the magic of Disney. 

One of the things Rory had wanted to do during his time in America was travel to Disney World. He was a huge fan of Toy Story and was dying for a chance to get a picture taken with the enormous Woody character. Of course, Sam teased him endlessly about how in America, the term ‘woody’ referred to something totally inappropriate. Rory took it in stride as just another reason he enjoyed Sam so much – the nerdiness.

Sam had saved up every penny he could from the moment he discovered Rory’s love of the movie and desire to travel to Disney, determined to make it happen for him. Between plane tickets, hotel reservations, and tickets for the park, he spent well over a thousand dollars, but for Rory, it was worth it. The second Sam saw his eyes light up in excitement, he was happy he spent as much as he did. Money meant nothing to him as long as he could bring happiness to his young Irishman.

As soon as they entered the main gate, Rory was ready to begin his search. It started off in laughter as he went right up to one of the workers and asked where he could find Woody. The worker misunderstood through his accent and seemed rather offended until Sam explained he was referring to the character, and not asking to see his endowment.

Apparently there were no specified areas the walking characters would hang out. They pretty much wandered about aimlessly, posing for pictures and scribbling autographs all day. Finding Woody was going to be quite an adventure.

“I guess we can just start here and circle around until we find him,” Sam suggested. 

“Sounds like a good idea. Let’s go!” Rory replied. He didn’t have much interest in rides or shops – at least not until he accomplished his mission. Luckily, Sam was smart enough to purchase tickets that lasted the whole weekend. 

“Maybe he’s at Space Mountain. Let’s try there first,” Sam suggested, seeing the large conical building that house the in the dark roller coaster.

They arrived in front of Space Mountain, but didn’t see anything. Just a really long line. Oh well, it was just the start of the search.

“Hey! Sam! Look! I see his hat!” Rory squealed, looking off in the distance. He grabbed Sam’s hand and started to half-walk half-run toward the tall cowboy hat in the middle of the crowd. 

It seemed like Woody was getting further away with every step they took. In fact, he was! He was walking toward his next destination. 

“Follow that Woody!” Rory ordered, leading the charge. He got several strange looks from people who obviously had no idea he was referring to the famous Pixar cowboy. Sam laughed as he thought of the pun as well. 

“Look, he’s over there! Quick!” Sam said, spotting the tall hat in front of It’s a Small World. He was signing autographs and posing for pictures, of course. Rory increased his pace, determined to get to him. Before they were even halfway there, however, the hat began to move again, away from the entrance to the ride. 

Sam smiled as his boyfriend dragged him along the street, weaving in between people to get closer and closer. Sam actually lost sight of Rory at one point, as their hands let go, slick with sweat. 

“Rory, wait up! Slow down!” Sam yelled. There was no stopping him though. He was on a mission. He finally caught up to him when the parade was coming past Main Street, blocking further pursuit. 

“There you are. Phew, you sure do move fast,” Sam said, breathing hard. “Still no luck though, huh?”

Rory shook his head, a determined look on his face. “No, but I’m gonna get him before the day is out.”

“Well try and enjoy the parade at least.”

“Oh I will. It’s really cool! Once it’s over though, I’m back on track,” Rory replied with a grin. They waited for several minutes as the parade went by, showcasing numerous Disney characters and scenes from their respective movies and cartoons. 

No sooner had the parade finished, than Rory grabbed Sam’s hand and started off again. Sam almost felt like his arm was no longer in his control, being tugged this way and that as Rory continued darting and weaving between people.

“Over there! His hat!” the boy squealed, pointing toward Splash Mountain. It was hot out – Sam actually wanted to ride Splash Mountain just for the refreshing wave of water that came upon splashdown. He hadn’t the heart to slow down Rory’s pursuit, however. 

Finally, they were beginning to close in. Less than ten yards away! A large crowd of kids were surrounding the tall cowboy, squealing. He had an attendant with him, guiding the costumed employee from place to place around the park. When they were about five yards away, Rory heard the attendant announce that Woody needed to have a break. Kids were disappointed, but Woody waved goodbye as the attendant led him through a door next to the ride.

“Oh man, so close,” Rory said, frowning. “Now what?”

Sam felt bad seeing his boyfriend frown. It was unacceptable. What the heck was he supposed to do though? For a moment he actually considered knocking on the door, telling whoever answered that his friend had a terminal illness and his last wish was to meet Woody, but that seemed too messed up even to appease Rory. 

“I guess… uh… I wonder how long his break is,” Sam thought aloud. He really didn’t want to just wait around, but then again, for Rory he’d do anything. 

Rory looked at his feet, sadness in his voice. “No, let’s go ride something and come back.” Despite his disappointment, he looked up and smiled. “Yeah, let’s go ride something. I know you want to.”

Relieved to finally get to do something he wanted to do, they decided to ride Splash Mountain since it was just right there. They talked excitedly while they waited in line, almost as if Rory forgot all about his mission. It wasn’t until they were on the actual ride that he spotted the notorious cowboy again.

“Look, Sam! He’s right down there! As soon as we get off, go right for it!” the young man instructed. Sam grinned, and as soon as they were nice and soaked, they made a mad dash for where the cowboy had been. 

And he was gone. Rory slumped his shoulders in defeat. “We’re never gonna catch him.”

“Oh yes we are,” Sam said, more determined than before. “Come on.” He grabbed Rory’s hand and took charge of the situation. Sam would be damned before he let Rory frown. Sam walked up to the nearest employee. 

“Excuse me. Did you see where Woody the Cowboy went?” he asked hurriedly. 

“Oh, uhm… he went that way, sir,” the woman replied. Sam thanked her and they were once again in hot pursuit. They spotted him around the corner, just like the lady had pointed out, the cowboy surrounded by children.

When they started to get closer, again Woody was on the move. For a costumed character, he sure was fast. Sam kept on eye on him, Rory in tow. He noticed the attendant with him was talking on a walkie talkie, and then talking to the cowboy. 

“I’m sorry kids, Woody has to go. Someone needs saving,” the attendant said. She was speaking in a nervous tone, like something was wrong. The kids were walking away, leaving him open.

Sam took that chance to drag Rory forward and past the kids right in front of the character. He stopped, hands on his knees, panting.

“I’m sorry, sir, but Woody has to go,” the attendant said. 

Sam caught his breath. “Please, just one picture. We’ve been chasing you all around the park for hours,” he replied. He pushed Rory up in front of him. “This is my friend from Ireland, and he loves Toy Story and the main reason we came was to get a picture with Woody the Cowboy.”

The attendant seemed agitated but at the same time, a soft look crossed her eyes. She looked at the costumed character, who shrugged and pulled Rory up to him, slinging his arm around him.

“Looks like Woody says he has time for one last picture,” the lady said. Sam smiled and held up the camera. “Why don’t you get in the picture, too. Such a good friend should be in the shot, too.”

Rory grinned even more, Sam getting on the other side of Woody, earning his own arm on his shoulder. The lady snapped a couple of pictures to make sure at least one of them turned out okay. 

“Thank you so much. You just don’t know what that means to him,” Sam whispered to the woman. He looked over at Rory, who was still beaming. 

The lady smiled at him. “You know, I think we have an extra doll in the pack,” she said, checking the large backpack she had on. Inside was a single doll leftover. “We usually give them to disabled kids. You know, ones in wheelchairs, or special needs..”

Sam nodded, hoping she was getting to what he thought she was. “We have to turn in early, so we won’t be giving anymore away today,” she went on. 

“Hey, Woody! Come here!” she shouted over to the cowboy. Rory sat down on the nearby bench, looking at the picture and grinning. He had not only his picture with Woody, but with Sam, too. 

Sam sat down beside him, and nudged him a little. Rory looked up to see Woody holding something out to him. 

“For me?” Rory asked, taking the offered gift. It was a Woody doll. The giant costumed character held a marker in his hand. 

“He wants to know what your name is,” the woman said. 

“Rory,” the Irish teen replied. Woody scribbled on the bottom of the doll’s shoe and then handed it out for him to take. Rory took it from him and inspected the foot. On the bottom of the shoe was his name, scribbled just like Andy’s had been. His eyes lit up, as did his smile.

“Wow! Thank you!” the boy exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy. 

The woman smiled at Sam, who was mouthing “Thank you,” to her again. 

“We have to go now, but Woody wanted to make sure you got that. You boys enjoy the rest of your visit,” the lady said. She guided Woody to an area behind one of the buildings, off to take care of whatever it was people took care of when they took off the costumes. 

Sam just smiled at his boyfriend, delighted at his childish excitement. A sixteen year old boy, excited as hell over something as simple as a child’s toy, given to him by a man in a costume. Rory even knew that’s all he was, but for some reason, getting that picture was important to him. 

“Are you happy? You finished your mission?” Sam asked happily. 

“Yes! I’m very happy! Thank you so much, Sammy!” the teen exclaimed, hugging him tight.

“Anything to make you happy. Anything,” Sam replied. 

That night, and every night thereafter, Rory went to sleep with the clutched in his arms. Sam might have thought it was silly, but to Rory, it was a symbol of Sam’s dedication to him – the effort he went through to make sure Rory got exactly what he wanted and wouldn’t stop until he did. To him, that’s what made the doll truly special.


	7. Day 7 - Future Sory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author’s Notes: The last day of Sory Week. ☹ I have had a lot of fun with this. I hope they do another one in the near future. Yes, I broke major canon (duh) and just wait until you see the baby’s names :p Only because it’s being silly did I do that, otherwise I do not usually use original actors in any fashion in my fics._

**Married…with Children**

Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan met in high school when Sam was eighteen, a graduating senior, and Rory was only a fifteen year old foreign exchange student. They formed a fast friendship that quickly turned into something more – something much, much more. 

That was in 2012. In 2015, Sam, then twenty-one, got down on one knee and proposed to the nineteen year old college sophomore. It was the year 2020 when the happy couple finally had two children join their small family. 

Wanting to preserve their genes as much as possible, the two men used a pair of surrogates, the advancements in technology allowing them to find carriers with as close of genes as the fathers. Sam impregnated one with Rory’s genetic makeup, and Rory with Sam’s genetics

Their first child, a boy, turned out to look just like Sam, except with dark brown hair. His green eyes matched Sam’s, and of course his Trouty lips. They named the baby Chord. Why? Because when Rory was learning guitar, Sam would reward him with kisses for every chord he played. 

Their second child was born two years later, and looked just like Rory, but with blonde hair. He retained Rory’s ‘dancing eyebrows’ and sweet smile. They named this baby boy Damian. 

Damian and Chord got alone like peas and carrots, as Forrest Gump would say. When Damian was born, Chord was at his side constantly, helping his dads any way he could. They had no fear about letting the boys play together with only mild supervision – little Chord was as protective over Damian as Sam was of Rory. 

Today was Damian’s fourth birthday. Blaine and his husband, Kurt, brought their two little boys, Chris and Darren, and Brittany brought over her daughter, Heather. Santana was at home on bed rest, their second child on the way. 

Chord’s duty was to keep Damian occupied while his dads decorated and got ready for the party. Rory was baking the chocolate cake with red icing, shaped like a cowboy hat. Damian had a love for the ancient heroes known as cowboys, always trying to defend their dog, Schue, from his big bad brother. 

Sam was in the dining room, putting up decorations and stacking presents on the table. Brittany, Blaine and Kurt were setting out food and snacks, their kids playing cowboys and robots with Damian and Chord, little Heather playing the damsel in distress.

Around noon, the guests started to arrive. Sam’s parents and younger siblings, now seventeen and fifteen themselves. He remembered a time when they were just little kids, always hanging on to him and listening to him play the guitar. Now, Stacy had a boyfriend of two years and planning to go to UCLA, and Stevie was on the football team and dating a different girl every other week. 

Rory’s little brother Seamus arrived, having moved to America when he was eighteen, now living in Chicago with his girlfriend and boyfriend. It was no surprise when Seamus revealed he enjoyed the company of men, but it came as a bigger surprise when he revealed he was in a serious three way relationship. His boyfriend had an important presentation he was working on and couldn’t get away for the weekend, but his girlfriend was there with him. 

A couple of Sam and Rory’s friends that weren’t part of glee club were there, as were a couple of Chord’s playmates, who also played with Damian at the playground. A whole room full of children with parents just as wild as they were. 

Sam called Chord into the kitchen, telling him to round up the other kids and bring them to the dining room. It took him a good five minutes to get them to relocate their game of cowboys and robots, but when they arrived in the dining room, their game was quickly forgotten. 

“Wow!” Damian exclaimed, looking around at the decorations and stack of presents on the table. “Looky Chordy! Looky!” he cooed, hopping up and down excitedly. He was just like Rory when he got excited. 

“All those are for you, Damian!” Chord said, grinning. He helped his little brother climb up into a chair. Rory stuck a cowboy hat on his head and announced that it was his fourth birthday.

“Let’s eat first,” Sam suggested. He was starved. Neither his friends nor his husband would allow him to preview any of the food and his stomach was growling.

Rory fixed a plate for the birthday boy, filling him up with a hot dog slathered in cheese, potato chips, and some fruit salad. He always insisted the boys have something healthy with their meals, and fortunately, both of them enjoyed fruit. Damian clapped with joy as he picked up his hot dog and began to chomp down it. 

Sam gave Chord his own plate, while the others all fended for themselves and their kids. Sitting around the table, chattering away, it made them all feel younger again. Granted, late twenties wasn’t old, but when time passes so fast, it can seem that way. 

Once everyone was finished chowing down on their food, it was time to open presents. Damian stood up on his chair, reaching for the largest one first.

“Why don’t you open that one last?” Sam suggested, knowing that if Damian opened that one first, he wouldn’t want anything to do with the rest. Sam handed him a smaller present, which he quickly unwrapped.

“Oh wow! Dinosaurs!” Damian cried, pronouncing it like “Dee-nose-oars”. It was a pair of plastic dinosaurs that roared when their sides were squeezed. “Thank you Uncle Kurt! Thank you Uncle Blaine!”

Next, the boy was presented with a slightly smaller box. Inside that one was a game for his Wii 3000. It was a dancing game that used motion detection to play. That was from Brittany, who offered to show him how to use it, but somehow Rory and Sam both thought that might not be the best idea, since Brittany’s idea of dancing was a little too provocative for a four year old.

Seamus had brought him a new winter coat, which was more exciting for his dads than for Damian. One by one the rest of his gifts were opened – movies, toys, a few clothes. All that was left was the big box from Sam and Rory.

“Can I open that one now daddy?” Damian asked, Sam and Rory smiling at one another in agreement.

“Sure. I think it’s time you got to open it,” Sam said, pushing the box toward the small boy. The two men were beaming at each other as they watched their littlest boy struggle to unwrap his gift.

“Help me, Chordy!” Damian begged of his brother. Chord looked up at Sam as if asking for permission. The man nodded, and the boy smiled and obliged his brother. Together, the two boys managed to tear off the wrapping and reveal the box.

Damian and Chord’s eyes both went wide with surprise. They hadn’t expected this. It was a gift for the two of them, really. It was the modernized version of a small go kart. Back in the day, go karts were loud, required gas, smelled up everything with smoke, and were all around considered dangerous. Times had changed, and they were battery powered, relatively quiet, made no smoke, and were all around much better toys for small kids. They could even be used indoors if properly supervised. 

“That’s actually for both you,” Rory clarified to the boys. “Wanna open it up?”

The boys needn’t be asked twice. They begged their dads to put it together for them. Between Rory, Sam, Blaine, and Seamus, they managed to put the small vehicle together in a half hour. They took it into the backyard and Damian and Chord rode around all over the place, the other kids chasing after them trying to catch them. 

“You realize you will never get them away from that long enough for cake, right?” Sam asked his husband. Rory smiled at him. 

“Oh yes I will. That battery is only a quarter charged. It’ll last another twenty minutes at best, and then they have no choice but to come inside and rest while it charges up,” Rory said smugly. 

Sam gave him a quick kiss. “That’s my guy, always on top of things.”

Sure enough twenty minutes later, the battery ran out and needed to be recharged. The kids piled back into the dining room, where Rory brought out the cake. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to him and then waited eagerly for their pieces of the delicious cake. 

Sam and Rory stood back, watching their kids enjoying their cake and their friends and their toys. “I don’t think we could have done any better,” Sam said, pulling Rory close and kissing him on the top of his head. 

“Me either. Perfection achieved?” the younger man asked.

“Perfection achieved,” Sam verified. The two men stood watching, waiting for the moment when it would hit them that their youngest boy had just turned four, and would be starting kindergarten next year.


End file.
